A Lifetime Together
by hopelessromantic121
Summary: My first fanfic Naruhina, a little Gaara and Sakura, please if your going to flame just don't read the damn story i'll put up another chapter a couple of times a week unless something happens, like I get hit by another car.
1. Chapter 1, The Dramatic Reveal

The Dramatic Reveal

Disclaimer: Yeah, and I'm also Jabba the Hutt

It was a sunny afternoon when Naruto received the news that he had a new mission. Another fruitless mission with no point and no purpose to his life at all. His mission was to calm down a series of riots that had been reported in their own village.  
"Well at least this mission doesn't need me to leave home" he thought unhappily. He sat up in his bed and yawned widely before getting up and changing into his clothes for the mission.  
He waited at the meeting point for the mission, wondering who his partner for the mission would be.  
He waited for several minutes until a figure appeared at the end of the road. He peered at the figure cautiously until he realized that it was Sasuke. "Naruto", Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto, leaving him with a feeling of relief that he was not his mission partner. "um... naruto kun...". Naruto jumped as he heard his name spoken from right beside him. He turned quickly to discover that the source of his fright was a certain young woman with short blue hair and lavender eyes. "Hinata, damn that scared me!!". "S-s-sorry N-N-naruto kun", She stuttered apologetically. "I-i-im just here to receive a new mission". Unknown to Naruto, Hinata had always held a special spot in her heart for the blonde, hyperactive ninja. Unfortunately, as far as she was concerned, he didnt even know that she existed. Strangely enough, unknown to Hinata, Naruto had noticed him far more than she would ever have realized. Both of them had always been in love with the other, but unfortunately this was unknown to both of them. It was funny in a way that Hinata dealt with it by becoming better and by being shy and drawn into herself but Naruto dealt with his feeling by hiding them behind a wall of energy, training and happiness.  
Naruto was still looking at Hinata, hiding the feelings he longed to release. "So", he said,"your going to be my partner"? Naruto immediately realized that what he said could easily be interpreted in several ways and quickly turned red. Hinata realized almost as soon as Naruto and also went faint at the imagination of them both as a married couple. There was an awkward silence as both of them slowly regained their composure and their dignity. "So", your going to be...helping me on this mission"? Naruto was still imagining how much he wanted to confess his feelings to Hinata. "Yes, Naruto kun". There was another moment of awkwardness before Hinata mentioned since they were going to be on the outskirts of town they would have to camp in a tent. "WHAT!!", screamed Naruto, "WHY CANT WE JUST GO BACK TO OUR HOUSES AT NIGHT!!". "Because if you travel back and forward every night, you'll only get 3 hours of sleep every night, and thats assuming that you even wake up on time". "Kurenai sensei!" exclaimed Hinata and Naruto in unison. Kurenai looked at Naruto in surprize. "So Tsunade sama chose these 2...I wonder why she chose...maybe this mission is the one that will finally bring these two closer together...never mind, I should explain the mission to these two. "Okay you two, listen up, we're going to the very outskirts of town today, we're going to break up every riot that we see, thats probably why you two were chosen, Naruto with your Kage Bunshin, and Hinata is a very skilled at incapacitating people without killing them. That pretty much sums up our entire mission, this is a c rank mission but has been bumped up to a b rank mission due to the fact that only 2 genin are going with a jounin.  
She turned around and started walking towards the outskirts of town, hearing the footsteps of the two genin walking behind her. "Sounds like they're walking surprisingly close together...",thought Kurenai,"maybe this time they really will start something". Strengthened by this realization, She maintained a brisk pace towards the outskirts. By nightfall they had reached their destination and had already set up their tent. Just after sunset Kurenai began to leave and was stopped by Naruto.  
"Where are you going now"?, asked Naruto.  
"Oh, I didnt tell you? I was able to secure a spot at an old friends house, but they refused to take any others.  
I dont know why, but they just seem to dislike shinobi in general.  
Sorry, but nothing I can do about that". Naruto gave in grudgingly and unwillingly walked back to the tent, where he took off his shirt to change into his sleeping clothes. When he had finished putting his shirt in he realized that Hinata was also getting changed and didnt have any clothes on except for her shirt that was in the process of being taken off. He stared in surprise for a second before averting his eyes and saying "Sorry Hinata I...I didn't realize...I'm sorry...I'll leave now.  
"Wait Naruto, don't leave. That was my fault, I should have warned you that I was getting changed. It was my fault." Naruto paused before replying,"even so, I'm still sorry that I intruded, can you forgive me"? "Naruto, theres nothing to ask, if you want me to forgive you, consider yourself forgiven. Thank you Hinata, I owe you.  
Naruto turned around to find Hinata fully clothed and he reached over and pulled her into a hug. She thought about resisting but submitted and hugged Naruto back happily. "We should probably go to sleep now", said Naruto tiredly. They both yawned and pulled up their sheets to go to sleep.  
They both lay awake, both thinking that the other was asleep.  
For almost an hour, both of them lay, not moving, Naruto imagining the happiness he would feel if they were sharing a bed, Hinata imagining them being married. Naruto realised that he coundnt take it any more, that he couldn't supress his emotions. He sat up quietly, not unaware that Hinata was also lying awake.  
He leaned over and stopped, his face only millimetres from from hers. He hesitated, then bent down and pressed his lips gently against hers. She opened her eyes wide and saw Naruto, eyes closed, looking happier than she had ever seen him.  
She was filled with a sudden overwhelming happiness and raised her hands to hold his body to hers. He jumped when he felt her hands on his back, and realized that she was awake. He misunderstood her hand and thought she was pushing him away. "Sorry Hinata, I wanted to show my feelings for you instead of waiting my life without knowing how you felt about me. I just wanted to kiss you once, I'm sor...", Naruto was cut off as Hinata threw herself onto him, kissing him and willing him to kiss her back. They stayed there, locked in their embrace for several minutes before they broke apart and this time settled down to sleep under the same sheets. Several hours later Kurenai opened the door to the tent to discover the two of them, in each others arms, both looking incredibly peaceful and happier than she had ever seen them before.  
She thought "Pity that I'm the one who has to break up this happy time", she sighed. "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOURE DOING". Naruto woke immediately when Kurenai shouted into their tent but Hinata only came halfway back to world of conciousness, finding herself in the arms of the man she had always loved, while Naruto found himself holding the woman of his dream. Naruto tightened his hold and Hinata buried her face into his chest. Kurenai hesitated for a second before saying "I'll give you ten minutes, then i'm coming back in, got it"? She walked out, leaving Hinata and Naruto together.  
"I love you so much Hinata", Naruto sat up, still holding Hinata. Hinata realized where she was and sleepily replied "I love you too Naruto". He kissed her hair gently and lifted her head up to kiss her. She submitted without any resistance and then buried her head again into his chest. Hinata sighed with happiness before they both had to stand up and change. Several minutes later they both left the tent together.  
Kurenai was sitting on a wooden stump, about a metre high, waiting for them, reasing flirting paradise. As soon as she she realized she was not alone she quickly shoved the book into her kunai pouch and turned bright red, spouting excuses. " Kakashi gave it to me...I thought it would be rude not to...I couldn't...come on lets go", she said with annoyance. Naruto and Hinata laughed together, sounding happier then they ever had before. Kurenai saw something in Hinata that she had not seen in a long time. A wide smile that seemed to cover her whole face broke over Hinatas small face. Kurenai realised that the only way that Hinata and Naruto would ever be happy was if they were together. The day after the mission, Naruto left for two and a half years, to train with Jiraiya.

This is my first ever fanfic, please be nice, anyone flames then I just want to ask them, if you don't want to read them, don't, it's just stupid to go around reviewing stories you don't like. Just don't you fools.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In your dreams...or more accurately my dreams

Two years and 7 months later (All of Narutos friends are now 16)

Hinata watched Naruto walk into town.

she hadnt seen him for over two and a half years.

It was all she could do not to run downstairs and kiss his soft lips again.

Sorry, it's been a tough week so I decided to put in a little filler to keep you reading. Any flamers stop reading fanfics that your just going to flame anyway, if your not going to like them then don't read them in the first place. anyway, r and r ;P 


	3. Chapter 3 Here you go like i promised

Disclaimer: Yeah right

Naruto smiled to be back in his hometown.

He wondered how much Hinata had changed in the time he had been gone.

Filled with a sudden joy, he ran to his home to unpack his things as quickly as he could before he went to see Hinata.

His hands were like snakes, incredibly fast and throwing clothes and belongings at deadly accuracy until there was a knock at the door, right after he had finished.

He ran to the door and threw it open, seeing the most bedazzlingly beautiful young woman he had ever seen.

He stood there shocked, wondering why such a beautiful girl would be looking for him.

She stood there shyly, wondering if he would recognise her.

His eyes searched her face until he met hers, her beautiful lavender eyes soft and as deep as the ocean.

His jaw dropped, "H-H-Hinata...i-its you...", he trailed off, still transfixed by her beauty.

"Naruto kun, could you stop staring at me", she smiled and blushed, looking at the floor.

He slowly reached out his hand and ran his hand down her beautiful long hair.

They both leaned in and kissed hesitantly.

They broke apart and walked, hand-in-hand into Narutos home. h

Naruto quickly prayed a prayer of thanks that he had just come back and that his home was still tidy.

they sat down on his bed and they both lay down, Hinata laying her head on Narutos' chest.

Suddenly Sakura walked quickly into Narutos room and gasped.

"Naruto...Hinata...what is going on here?", Hinata and Naruto looked at Sakura, then at each other before laughing.

"What does it look like Sakura?", Naruto supressed his laughing long enough to blurt out a sentence.

Sakura looked incredulously at Hinata, who was laughing for the first time she could ever remember.

Then Sakura saw something, she saw the look in Hinatas' eyes, and even more surprisingly, in Narutos' eyes.

A look of complete and total devotion, love, caring, a thousand different emotions all in one look.

Sakura realised that she had nothing to worry about as long as the two were together.

Sakura looked up and saw that Naruto had stood up and was walking towards her without a shirt on.

She watched reproachfully as he drew nearer and when he was right in front of her he reached out and pulled Sakura into an enormous hug.

She hesitated before hugging him back and was surprised when she realised how much muscle he had gained in the two and a half years.

Hinata laughed again at Sakuras' obvious discomfort and Naruto broke away to lie down on his bed again.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed a sigh of contentment.

Hinata quietly crept up and jumped on him, kissing him.

Naruto jumped and then laughed at the joke, kissing Hinata back.

"Sorry to break up this long-awaited moment, but I have to tell Naruto something", Sakura took a step forward.

Naruto jumped up and said,"well, what do you have to tell me."

Sakura leaned in and whispered in his ear,"Sasuke came back almost a year ago, he realized that Orochimaru wasn't going to help him. We're actually dating now."

Naruto laughed and said,"really, Sasuke actually noticed you after all this time", Naruto smirked.

Any flamers stop reading fanfics that your just going to flame anyway, if your not going to like them then don't read them in the first place. anyway, r and r ;P 


	4. Chapter 4 please review

Disclaimer: Not yet

Two days later Naruto woke up with a broken arm, two broken legs, 7 cracked and bruised ribs, concussion and a cracked skull.

"Huh...what happened...last thing I remember is Sakura lifting my bed with Hinata still on it...did she do this...where is Hinata"?

Naruto sat up and immediately lay back down, groaning in pain.

Tsunade walked in and spoke to Naruto," why would you do that you annoying, silly little man, you know that Sakura always gets pissed off when you mention her relationship with Sasuke".

"Tsunade sama, I didn't even know she was dating until this afternoon, I've been with Hinata."

"Uh oh, do you know how long you've been here?"

Naruto suddenly felt uneasy. He very slowly sat up and said cautiously said," how long have I been here.

About a day and a half", Tsunade realised what he had said beforehand.

"What do you mean you've been with Hinata, I didn't know you'd seen her yet".

Tsunade thought about how much Hinata liked Naruto and wondered what he had been doing.

Naruto saw the look on her face and planned his response before answering,"I realised just before I left a couple of years ago that Hinata loves me as much as I love her, so we ended up as a couple.

Tsunade looked at him, unsure of whether he and Hinata were making the right choice.

Hinata walked in with a bouquet of roses. She saw Naruto, conscious and dropped the flowers on his bed.

She quickly walked around the bed and leaned down to kiss him.

That was the moment that Tsunade knew that they would love each other, would be married and in all probablilty die together at an old age.

She saw exactly what Sakura saw, a look of complete and total devotion and love.

Naruto, with no parents, no siblings, no relations at all, and Hinata, with only one sister who had always been the favourite and a father who had never believed that Hinata was worth anything.

Both felt like they were judged by their own village, like no one would acknowlege them, and both were eventually acknowledged by a single person, both ended up being acknowledged by many.

"Like Gaara, the Kazekage", she thought suddenly thought, happy that both of the Jinnchurikis' had found love, Naruto with Hinata and Gaara with Sakura.

Tsunade laughed inside of herself.

Nobody had expected Gaara to fall for someone like Sakura.

Then again, no one expected Naruto to fall for anyone.

Yet here he was, gazing into her eyes with an absolute and total devotion, with a love and passion that shocked even Tsunade.

She didn't even think that Naruto was capable of those emotions.

"Oi, TSUNADE SAMA. TSUNADE SAMA!!" Tsunade jumped as she realised that Naruto was calling her name.

She sighed, before replying,"what is it now Naruto"?

Naruto reached up and held onto Hinatas hand before he asked politely,"when will I be allowed to leave the hospital Tsunade sama?", Naruto suddenly looked years older.

Tsunade realised that his years with Jiraiya hadn't been wasted, that Naruto really was older than he had been.

That he had aged, not just physically, but he was emotionally so much older than he was before his training.

"Why do you want to know, Naruto?", Tsunade knew that she was going to let him out soon, but she had no intention of letting him know that.

"Hinata and I are going to tell Hiashi sama that we're...well...that I...That Hinata...", Hinata held up a beautiful gold ring with a heart shaped emerald, surrounded by small diamonds and pieces of amethyst.

Tsunade stood there, mouth gaping for a few seconds before she passed out onto a bed behind her.

A medical ninja rushed in and saw the Hokage unconscious on a bed.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up in a moment, I just surprised her",Naruto grinned deviously.

"She said that I was clear to leave though". The ninja looked skeptically at them both as they hastily walked out of the door, hand in hand.

Any flamers stop reading fanfics that your just going to flame anyway, if your not going to like them then don't read them in the first place. anyway, r and r ;P 


	5. The Hyuuga CompoundFATHER IN LAW!

Disclaimer: Not yet

Naruto made his way to the Hyuuga compund, leaning on Hinata for support.

On their way people stopped and watched them, happy that Naruto had finally found someone to spend his life with and that Hinata had finally attained the man that she had loved her entire life.

Once they reached the compound Naruto looked with reprehensive eyes on his fiancees' home.

A second before Naruto stepped foot inside of the compound, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji raced around the corner to see Naruto leaning of Naruto.

Shikamaru, who had known for a long time that Hinata and Naruto loved each other, realised that there was only one reason for Naruto to be entering the Hyuuga compound.

"Congratulations Naruto and Hinata, I know that you'll be happy together", Chouji and Ino both looked at Shikamaru in confusion.

Ino saw the ring on Hinatas' finger first and squealed,"yes, you two have finally come to your senses and gotten married.",Naruto looked at the three with thanks in his eyes.

He paused before he said,"Actually, we're not married yet, I'm here to ask for Hiashis' blessing", Shikamaru looked dismayed and only said one word,"Troublesome".

Chouji, finally catching on, said,"don't worry Naruto, I'm sure that he won't stop you from getting married, I mean after all, you are a leader of an ANBU squad only a week after you came back, and only at the age of 16, and I havent even mentioned that you are the sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan and their last hope for becoming a thriving clan again.

If I was you I'd be more worried about her mother".

Naruto paled at this new concept of having a mother-in-law.

Hinata quickly thanked the three and pulled Naruto inside before he began to have second thoughts.

She left Naruto at the door and went to get her father.

Naruto was still standing there in a daze when Neji walked past.

They watched each other for a while before Naruto raised his hand in what would have been a friendly wave, but what Neji interpreted as a seal or an attack.

In about two seconds Naruto was up against the wall, trying to explain to Neji why he was there.

"NEJI, OW, STOP, IM HERE, AAAAAAHH, TO ASK YOUR FATHER IF I CAN, HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THAT HURTS, MARRY HINATA.",Neji paused in surprise and then apologised and pulled Naruto out of the wall.

Of course, it was at that moment that Hinata walked into the foyer with her father, to find Neji helping Naruto out of the completely destroyed wall, covered in blood and cuts.

Hiashi stood there in shock, his usually impassive face livid at seeing his nephew having beaten up his soon to be son-in-law.

"What happened here",Hiashi didn't speak particularly loudly but the way he spoke, his silky smooth voice that betrayed how he was feeling.

Neji looked up with fear in his eyes before replying, "Naruto is a known trouble-maker, when I saw him here, I remembered what he did to the Hokages' faces and I couldn't take the risk of the same thing happening here".

Naruto looked sad and nostalgic, "that was a long time ago", he said quietly.

That was the moment that Hiashi saw the ring on Hinatas' finger.

He fought with an inner terror and panic before asking Naruto, "what do you have to offer my daughter, are you rich, do you come from a good family, are you going to die on a mission and leave my oldest daughter alone for the rest of her life.", Naruto pondered the questions for a moment before answering, "I am a squad leader of ANBU at only 16 years old, so I don't think that You should worry about me dying on a mission and leaving Hinata alone. As for rich, I've never been rich, but i've always gotten by, i'm good at adapting and I work hard, so that isn't really a problem. I am the last from the noble clan of Uzumaki, the last living heir. What I have to offer your daughter. I am not rich, or influential, but I love her, and I would do anything to marry her".

Hinata looked proudly on Naruto and smiled widely.

Hiashi saw this and knew that they would be married with or without his blessing.

He sighed, "Hinata, Naruto, you have my blessing and my support if you need any help for the wedding.

Hinatas' mother walked in and immediately saw Naruto.

Knowing about her long term infatuation of the young man she sought out her daughters ring finger and not to her surprise, she saw that her clan would be carried on along side the name of the other noble clan Uzumaki.

She began to cry and threw herself onto Hinata, weeping tears of joy and mumbling words of congratulation.

Naruto winced, realising that he would never be able to tell his parents that he would be married.

Any flamers stop reading fanfics that your just going to flame anyway, if your not going to like them then don't read them in the first place. anyway, r and r ;P 


	6. Not really chapter 6

Due to a special request from a loyal reviewer, here is Gaaras reaction to Narutos marriage : )

Gaara's special chapter

Gaara was sitting innocently by the window of his enormous sand office, looking out on the desert village and eating toast.

Kazekage sama, Kazekage sama, I have news from the village you seem to like so much, Konoha."

Gaara smiled, a rare display of emotion for the young jinchuuriki.

"So, what is the big news", Gaara spoke in a smooth and silky voice, captivating the messager.

A few seconds passed and Gaara became impatient with the messengers transfixed stare.

"SNAP OUT OF IT AND TELL ME THE DAMN MESSAGE", Gaara suddenly yelled out, still almost emotionless.

"Yes Kazekage sama", the messenger flinched away from his leader, "the boy you saved last time you visited, the Uzumaki kid, He's getting-".

"Naruto? What could he possibly have to tell me?"

Just as the messenger opened his mouth to tell Gaara exactly what he had to tell him, Sakura walked in and wrapped her hands around her husbands neck before sitting on his lap and looking at the messenger.

"What's the shrimp doing here?"

The messenger sighed as a vein began to show in his forehead, "Naruto sent you a mess-", "Naruto, I didn't think he would send us an invite for his own wedding." Gaara and Sakura both laughed.

"Well", they both looked up to the messenger again, "that is where you are very wrong indeed, Naruto is getting married to Hyuuga Hinata and he wishes for Gaara to be one of his groomsmen and Hinata wishes for Sakura sama to be one of her bridesmaids."

Sakura squealed and hugged Gaara before kissing him passionately.

Gaara grinned and returned the kiss with just as much passion and slid his hand slyly up her shirt and up her back.

She lifted her leg over so that her legs were on either side of her husband and whispered seductively in his ear, "I'm sorry Gaara, but if we don't leave now we can't get there in time to help Hinata with her dress", Gaara looked up with wide eyes and felt himself getting hard.

Sakura felt it too, "Sorry, not now honey", She slid off him backwards and walked away with her hips swinging from side to side.

"Goddamn, how does she do that to me every single time", he thought to himself as he watched her hips swinging.

He snapped out of it and exclaimed in annoyance, "GAAAAH."

Thirty minutes later Gaara left with Sakura and an enormous carriage that they couldn't both sit in because of all Sakuras clothing.

After several hours of walking Gaara gave up and suddenly lifted his hand before raising them all on a platform of sand and they zoomed off at near the speed of sound, protected by another barrier of sand in front of them.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Maybe someday...hopefully

"Naruto, so your getting married", an unfamiliar voice, that sounded suspiciously like Narutos', spoke quietly from the doorway.

Everyone in the room turned almost in unison and saw a figure, like a 35 year old Naruto leaning against the doorway.

Despite the fact that only one person in the room had ever seen the person in the doorway before, everyone recognised it immediately as the strongest ninja that had ever lived, the Fourth Hokage.

Hiashi was speechless.

He had been almost inseparable with the fourth when they were children and now his friend had returned, presumably from the dead.

Naruto was in awe, amazed that the still young once ruler of the village was standing here, and that he knew Narutos name.

The fourth limped over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder before saying, "will you accept my blessing...son."

The room went deathly still as Naruto turned slowly to face the man who had been his idol for so long.

"S-s-son...how...why did you...my mother?...you can't be...", the young man smiled and spoke, "You were born moments before the Kyuubi appeared and began to cause so much damage. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushino. I loved her more than I thought was possible. She died in child birth and her last words were that she loved me and you, and wanted you to grow up as a normal child.

Unfortunately you were the only child near enough for me to seal the Kyuubi.

I was so ashamed that I, your father and the husband of the perfect woman had betrayed her and destroyed her last wish.

I couldn't stay in Konoha after that, I couldn't look everyone in the face after I had done that.

So I left one of the corpses, using a genjutsu, knowing that nobody would look close enough at the body to realize that it wasn't me.

So will you accept your fathers blessing and allow me a seat at your wedding?", Naruto looked clsoely at the father that he had never had.

His eyes began to water and he threw himself on his father, sobbing into the chest of the only person he had always been deprived of.

"Of course you can be at my wedding, I wouldnt have it any other way. I have dreamed of this for so long", the Fourth smiled, a tear in his eye as he hugged the son he had never known.

Any flamers stop reading fanfics that your just going to flame anyway, if your not going to like them then don't read them in the first place. anyway, r and r ;P 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Maybe someday...hopefully

"Naruto, so your getting married", an unfamiliar voice, that sounded suspiciously like Narutos', spoke quietly from the doorway.

Everyone in the room turned almost in unison and saw a figure, like a 35 year old Naruto leaning against the doorway.

Despite the fact that only one person in the room had ever seen the person in the doorway before, everyone recognised it immediately as the strongest ninja that had ever lived, the Fourth Hokage.

Hiashi was speechless.

He had been almost inseparable with the fourth when they were children and now his friend had returned, presumably from the dead.

Naruto was in awe, amazed that the still young once ruler of the village was standing here, and that he knew Narutos name.

The fourth limped over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder before saying, "will you accept my blessing...son."

The room went deathly still as Naruto turned slowly to face the man who had been his idol for so long.

"S-s-son...how...why did you...my mother?...you can't be...", the young man smiled and spoke, "You were born moments before the Kyuubi appeared and began to cause so much damage. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushino. I loved her more than I thought was possible. She died in child birth and her last words were that she loved me and you, and wanted you to grow up as a normal child.

Unfortunately you were the only child near enough for me to seal the Kyuubi.

I was so ashamed that I, your father and the husband of the perfect woman had betrayed her and destroyed her last wish.

I couldn't stay in Konoha after that, I couldn't look everyone in the face after I had done that.

So I left one of the corpses, using a genjutsu, knowing that nobody would look close enough at the body to realize that it wasn't me.

So will you accept your fathers blessing and allow me a seat at your wedding?", Naruto looked clsoely at the father that he had never had.

His eyes began to water and he threw himself on his father, sobbing into the chest of the only person he had always been deprived of.

"Of course you can be at my wedding, I wouldnt have it any other way. I have dreamed of this for so long", the Fourth smiled, a tear in his eye as he hugged the son he had never known.

Any flamers stop reading fanfics that your just going to flame anyway, if your not going to like them then don't read them in the first place. anyway, r and r ;P 


	9. actually chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish

Don't worry, they both keep their innocence

Planning the wedding turned out to be much easier than Hinata had thought.

It turned out that Naruto had been planning a perfect wedding in his head for almost 5 years, and remembered every single thought.

She was once again taken aback that Naruto was really so completely obsessed with her.

She used most of his ideas and some of them proved very beneficial to planning their wedding.

He chose the food, he chose most of the decorations, (surprisingly good choices though, White lace ribbons, lavender and cerulean blue ribbons artistically decorating the entire compound), He even chose purple lilies and beautiful white and red roses.

Then came the dinner when they would announce their marriage.

Hiashi stood up and pulled a bottle of almost priceless wine out of nowhere, grinning widely for the first time anyone could remember.

He made a toast, "To my beautiful daughter and her well chosen husband.

Everyone laughed before all shouting, "CHEERS!!", Hinata blushed a deep crimson and Naruto couldn't stop himself from letting out a chortle.

He reached over and hugged Hinata, much to the amusement of almost all of those present.

Kiba let fly with a wolf whistle and Chouji decided to help him.

Shino ordered his bugs to fly in the shape of a heart above the couple and everyone laughed.

That was when the first course came.

Two hours and several embarrasing incidents later found Hinata and Naruto lying on Hinatas' bed, Naruto having lost his shirt in a quick game of Blackjack with Hinatas sister, Hanabi.

Turned out that Hanabi also had Byakugan and that she was extremely malicious when she was drunk and gambling.

Much to Narutos amusement she had then thrown up all over his shirt that he had just given her.

She then promptly stood up and fell into the fountain.

It was two nights before the wedding and the last night that they would be allowed to see each other.

They were lying on Hinata's bed, kissing passionately and holding each other close together.

They broke apart and Hinata placed her head gently on his bare chest.

She sighed and stroked his chest lightly with her fingertips.

He sighed and gently ran his fingers through her long blue hair.

They both sighed in unison and closed their eyes.

"Why do we have to stay away from each other for the entire day", whined Naruto.

Hinata giggled and took her hand away from his chest to rest it on his now enormous bed.

"Naruto, you know that it's a very old tradition that the bride shouldn't see the groom for a day before the wedding, and vice versa or course", she giggled again, a little drunk from the wine that her father had whipped up, seemingly out of nowhere.

He kissed her again and said, "You're drunk Hinata", he began to laugh, both of them ending up crying with mirth in each others arms.

"So are you!", she said indignantly

"Yeah, but this isn't the first time I've been drunk, can you even say that much?", Naruto began to giggle uncontrollably and kissed Hinata again, this time holding her hands down against the bed so that she couldn't resist his kiss, not that she would resist anyway.

He kissed her on her hair, the her lips, moving on to gently brush her neck with tender kisses.

She kissed him and closed her eyes, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Of course this was the moment that Neji walked into their room, to see his cousin being very intimate with someone who had nearly killed him several years ago (Chuunin exam).

He sighed and looked away, telling them, "You should get some sleep now, it's almost midnight".

Naruto looked at his watch and grimaced.

"He's right Hinata, we really should get to sleep.", He turned back to Hinata to find her already asleep, her arms wrapped around his chest and an enormous smile on her face.

Neji laughed and strolled casually out of the room.

Naruto slowly reached over and hit the light switch, not wanting to wake Hinata.

He put his lips near her ear and whispered softly, "goodnight Hinata, my love".

See, nothing to worry about they're both virgins, any flamers stop reading fanfics that your just going to flame anyway, if your not going to like them then don't read them in the first place. anyway, r and r ;P 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

The next day Naruto woke with a start to see the door click softly closed. He turned over, reaching out to wake Hinata, but realized that the only thing there was a light lavender note.

He picked up the note and sighed. He had been hoping to see Hinata before she left him for the day.

He opened the note and saw only a few line of words, written in a green ink.

Many people believed that you were useless, that you were lazy and would never become a ninja, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and in my eye you were always trying, always striving to reach that point where you could rise no more. I always admired you for that, and even grew to love you for it. You were a stranger, then my classmate, then my friend, then you became my lover, you loved me more than I had believed you could. You loved me and I returned your love, as much as I could. You are my life, my soul, my reason for existence, you are the light that shines when it is dark. Naruto, you are the one who has, does and for the rest of time, the rest of eternity, will, make me happier than I ever could without you.  
With all the love in my heart, and all the tears in my eyes, Hinata

Naruto read the letter with tired, emotional eyes and began to tear up.

He slowly pulled himself together, strengthening himself with the knowledge that they would only be apart for a day and a night, but he knew that it would be the hardest night of his life.

He was used to seeing her in the morning, he was used to feeling her small, warm body comforting him in the middle of the night.

He realised with a start that this would be the first night since he had returned that they had slept in separate beds.

Sakura walked in to see him apparently emotionally distraught and mistook his tears for angst before the wedding.

"It's ok Naruto, you won't screw this up, you know that you love Hinata, don't you?", Naruto looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"What the hell are you on about?", Naruto grinned and laughed, realising her mistake.

Sakura realised her mistake and blushed enough to rival Hinata.

"I just don't want to be apart from Hinata again, I mean I waited for at least 5 years until we realised that we loved each other, don't I deserve a bit of time with my wife-to-be"?

Sakura smirked and said slyly, "well, I suppose you spent some quality time together last night", she raised her pinkie, showing Naruto exactly what she meant.

"Nope", Narutos' eyes softened, thinking about all the times she had watched him, thinking that he hadn't noticed her.

Sakuras' mouth dropped as she asked him, "haven't you two...I mean why wouldn't...what did she...", she stuttered, unsure of how to delicately put this.

Naruto grinned before stretching and telling her, "not that it's any of your business, but we both happen to be virgins".

Sakuras' eyes widened before she said in disbelief, "really...me and Sasuke had sex the minute he came back from Orochimaru. You two must be the only 16 year olds in Konoha who are still virgins. Ino lost hers to Chouji, after he lost a lot of weight, Shikamaru lost his to Temari, Tenten lost hers to Neji, Lee lost his to Tenten after she broke up with Neji, Kiba lost his to Hanabi, after he gave up on Hinata and Shino started going out with Kurenai after he bacame a jounin (yeah sorry, I couldn't think of any other females closer to his age). So everyone but you and Hinata have already given our virtue. Sorry if I seem like I'm pressuring you.

Naruto imagined Hinata, the taste of her lips, the curve of her back, her long, beautiful legs and then realised that he wanted her so much, he wanted to hold her, to be with her, he wanted her to see him and realise the depth of his adoration for her.

Sakura looked on in horror as chakra poured out of him and formed a pure white tail, similar to the one that he had received when fighting Orochimaru.

She watched as he grew more and more white tails and once he reached 6, she reached out an gently grasped his arm.

He turned around and she saw his eyes, the eyes of the Kyuubi, but not red, they were a blinding green and she saw in his eyes his love for Hinata.

She quickly took an object out of her bag and snapped it in half.

It was a signaller that was given to her by Tsunade to let her know if there was an emergency.

Tsunade suddenly appeared before them and saw Narutos newly formed tails and gaped.

Another tail grew and he started to glow with unearthly force. He grew another tail and another.

When he formed nine tails his body was entirely encased in pure white chakra.

Everyone looking at him was forced to look away as it suddenly flared, making Naruto exclaim surprisedly.

Nobody knew this, but this was the Kyuubi, who had grown a little fond of the boy in his years trapped in his body.

The Kyuubi was doing this to determine whether he really loved her or whether he would abandon her.

He forced Naruto to realise his true feelings and spout them out.

Naruto screamed, not because of the chakra, but with the pain of the knowledge that he would never be able to make Hinata happy.

The chakra slowly released Naruto, floating him gently to the floor where he fell to his knees, overcome with emotion.

Sakura and Tsunade ran over to him and caught him as he was sobbing, "I can't marry her, I can't marry Hinata, I can't marry the one love of my life", he screamed again and punched the floor, his fist going right through the wooden boards, the stone and the cement underneath it.

The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the apparent realisation of the young man and then grinned, knowing that she was the one for him.

Sakura stopped and stared in surprise, wanting to know why he suddenly felt this way and worried that if she asked she would be making Naruto angry.

Suddenly she realised that he had punched through things that not even she could and didn't even start bleeding.

She took another look at Naruto and realised that he was suddenly incredibly muscled and strong.

Tsunade asked him gently, "why can't you marry Hinata".

Naruto looked up with his ordinary brilliant blue eyes, filled with tears before saying with an almost heart-breaking sadness, "I am not worthy to lick the mud off of Hinatas' shoes, I'm not worthy to even look at her. She is like a goddess and I am just a stupid fool who is obnoxious, loud-mouthed and hasn't got a person in the world who loves him." He didn't even wait to hear her answer before he turned and began to sob again, every so often letting loose a scream of grief. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

All the way across town, Hinata heard him scream while she was talking to Ino, Tenten and Temari.

She looked up and in the direction she had heard the scream.

She activated her Byakugan and honed in on where she had heard the scream,seeing Sakura and Tsunade kneeling before Naruto, trying to calm him down.

Hinata took a deep breath and turned again to where the girls were sitting, telling her about the night of consumation, a topic that Hinata had been bending over backwards to avoid since the engagement.

She sighed and listened to the torture that she was listening to.

"Hinata, you for one don't have anything to worry about, Naruto is so obsessed with you that if you seemed even a little uncomfortable he wouldn't keep going. He would probably do anything for you. You had better watch out though, once he gets going, who knows what it'll take to stop him.", Hinat blushed and began to wonder what could have happened to make Naruto scream like that.

She began to calm down when she heard him scream again, this time even louder.

She activated her Byakugan again and looked at Narutos apartment. She began to lipread and slowly got the gist of the conversation.

Sakura: Why can't you marry Hinata Naruto?

Hinata gasped, drawing the attention of the other girls who realised that she had been ignoring them.

Naruto: I am not good enough to clean the mud off of Hinatas' shoes, I'm not good enough to even look at her. She's like a goddess and I am just a stupid fool who is obnoxious, loud-mouthed and hasn't got a person in the world who loves him.

Hinata began to tear up, she knew that that was not how she felt at all and she couldn't believe that he felt that way.

She stood up quickly and turned while saying, "Temari, quickly, run to Naruto and tell him I sent him a message, that I don't love him because he is strong, or smart, or because he comes from a noble lineage, tell him that I love him because he is him, because he is determined and because he always manages to cheer me up, even when I am feeling depressed".

Temari turned quickly and jumped on her fan before running and jumping out of the window.

Hinata watched with her Byakugan until Temari sailed through Narutos' window.

She watched her tell him exactly what she Hinata had told her, word for word.

Naruto looked up in hope as soon as he heard the word Hinata.

When he heard what she had to say, he turned and faced the window, inexplicably looking straight at Hinata in Inos' apartment on top of the flower shop.

He smiled his infamous smile and whispered something into Temaris' ear.

Hinata was temporarily unable to lip-read Naruto and so couldn't know what he had said, "of course", she thought, "that was probably what he was trying to do".

Before she broke out of her daze, Temari was climbing back through the window.

"I gave him the message", Said Temari to Hinata, "I can see why you were worried, he was spouting on about him not being worth enough for you, I think that you really touched him though. He wanted me to give you a message. In private", she glanced at Ino and Tenten.

"Alright alright, we can take a hint", Ino pouted as they left the room, "don't expect me to send any messages for you though".

Temari leaned forward and told Hinata quietly, "Naruto actually didn't mind whether I gave you the message in front of the others but I would have felt very awkward." Temari smiled and then grimaced as she leaned forward and kissed Hinata gently before pulling away.

"Gah, I don't have anything against you Hinata but I can't believe that Naruto actually convinced me to do that, bah", she said before she spat out the window.

Hinata reached over and pulled Temari into a hug, tearfully thanking her.

Temari slowly peeled Hinata away from her before she ruined her new top.

"No problem, you helped me when I was trying to get together with Shikamaru, the troublesome bastard", Hinata laughed at the sand ninjas choice of words.

The young sand ninja looked at her curiously, "what are you laughing at", Hinata muffled another giggle and looked at Temari in the face before saying, "I never realised that Shikamarus' laziness rubbed off onto people, Troublesome??", she giggled again as Temari shot her another interested gaze.

She thought about a while and then laughed with Hinata, "yeah I guess he does say that a lot, I mean seriously he even said it after we first had sex", Hinata laughed even harder at this and Ino peered inside, curious about what they were laughing at, "come back in Ino, Tenten, we're just talking about how Shikamaru said troublesome after they first had sex", Ino and Tenten looked incredulous before bursting into laughter.

Temari stopped her laughing for a second to say, "He even said it in a seductive way, like he was calling me naughty or something", this brought on a new wave of laughter that lasted until they were all fast asleep on the floor in one big pile.

Sorry this isn't nearly as good as my previous chapters, I have a hard time seeing into Hinatas' mind, seeing as how I'm a guy and all. Still though, I think that I'm pretty good at it for my first fanfic. Anyway R&R thanks to all those faithful reviewers and people who read my story, I never thought anyone would. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it last chapter, what are the chances that I own it now

Hinata woke up warm, with three other bodies piled on top of her and a fan sticking into her back. She groaned and slowly lifted her arm to read her watch and realised that it was only half an hour until she needed to be at the compound in only forty five minutes.

She swore and, showing an incredible amount of strength she threw off the other three girls and ran almost as fast than Lee could, all of the girls watching her in unison, heads turning as if they were watching a game of tennis. They watched Hinata take a freakishly fast shower, watched her put on her perfume and grab all of her bags and place them next to the door before she put on her make-up and slid into her mothers wedding dress that had been last worn over 20 years ago and had been snatched out of a locked cupboard by the devious and sometimes very sweet younger sister of Hinatas', Hanabi

Once they had seen the wedding dress they suddenly realised the time and came very close to matching Hinatas speed and strength, putting on make-up, pulling on their dresses and grabbing their bags.

After all, they were the bridesmaids

As they were running, Hinata wondered who would be paired up with Temari, her maid-of-honour.

They ran as fast as they could without breaking a sweat and reached the Hyuuga compound without a minute to go.

They fixed up their dresses, adjusted their make-up and quickly strolled inside to where Hiashi was waiting anxiously, "cutting it a little fine, aren't we Hinata?"

Her father saw her and stood up in relief that she was not late for her wedding.

That was when he saw that she was wearing her mothers old wedding dress, and that she looked incredibly like her mother.

His mouth gradually opened wider and wider untill Hinata thought that she could throw at least three kunai on top of one another at his tongue and they wouldn't even touch his teeth.

"Hinata...you look like...how did you...your hair is so...your the spitting image of your...mother", he whispered the last word so quietly that Hinata was the only one to pick it up.

She looked at him in surprise for a moment, he never talked about their mother. She slowly allowed a shy smile to creep across her face as her father looked at her with a love in his eyes that she had never seen before, or at least not since her mother died...she took a deep breath, and took her fathers hand as she began to walk towards the altar.

Sorry for the short chapter, it fits better this way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 9

Chapter 11

Hinata grasped her fathers hand and walked out into the sun, where Naruto stood for her, waiting.

She could see then that Neji had given Naruto a suit to wear, and he wore it better than she had thought he would.

He wore it as if he wasn't comfortable in it, which in all fairness he wasn't, but he pulled it off well, the lowest of his bright hair dangling and hanging against his collar.

His bright blue eyes were dull when she saw them, but when he saw her pale eyes, his eyes quickly began to shine, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, like a mother gazing upon her baby after hours of labor.

His eyes were twinkling with that mischeivous look that had always made her blush, and now was no exception.

She forced herself to stop looking at him and looking at the guests, the entire Hyuuga family had turned up, she wasn't expecting any less for the heir of the head family.

Then on the other side were a rabble of Narutos' friends and the three people in her life that were the closest thing he had to a family, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka.

She glanced behind her with a little Byakugan and saw the others that had made Naruto who he was, Shikamaru was his best man, looking almost comically happy and out of character, Sasuke, Gaara and Konohamaru were trailing behind him, Sasuke with Ino, Gaara with Sakura and both looking happy, Konohamaru with Hanabi, looking down her dress at her cleavage every few moments.

Hinata made a mental note to watch the two of them closely over the next few months after she saw Hanabi checking out Konohamaru, and was even more concerned when he began to check her out and they both smiled.

She saw that nearly everyone she knew was at the wedding, almost everyone in the entire village of Konoha

Hinata grinned.

Naruto was lost for words. He turned with eyes that felt empty and he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walking down the aisle.

His eyes filled with an emotion that his body wasn't ready for.

Almost passing out, he kept his eyes on her face, her perfect nose, her perfect eyes, framed perfectly by her perfect, beautiful hair.

He felt himself and almost began to drool. He quickly regained control and watched her blush, a beautiful light shade of pink spreading across her cheeks.

Keeping himself restrained, he allowed himself to look over the rest of her body he realised that he was in for a hell of a honeymoon.

Her jacket, concealing her more womanly feature was gone now and he had never realised that she had such prominent curves around her hips and all the way up to her womanly chest, not enormous, but he didn't care.

All he cared about was that he was getting married to this Aphrodite, this goddess among women, he saw the way other mens jaws dropped at the sight of her in such a revealing dress and thought maliciously, "too late suckers, she's mine now, all mine, to love for all eternity, until after I die.

He looked up and realised that she was right in front of him, and for the first time in his young life, he blushed, a deep crimson that everyone in the entire compound saw and smiled at the effect that she had on him, that he had once had on her.

The priest stood behind the altar and began the ceremony that would change both of their lives for as long as they would live.

Several minutes later the priest uttered those infamous words, "you may now kiss the bride".

He didn't even make it halfway through the sentence before Naruto threw back her veil and passionately kissed her in front of all the assembly, to cheers and wolf whistles.

They broke for a second, just long enough for Naruto to say, "Now you're all mine, my love, my only, reason for my existence."

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, once again R&R.

R&R thanks to all those faithful reviewers and people who read my story, I never thought anyone would. Cause I suck. Anyway, I would like to thank all the people who put up with my crap and stayed faithful even when I pissed you off by writing things you didn't like. Thanks

P.S: this is not the last chapter. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13, sort of

Hey people, I need your help, should I write a honeymoon sequel to this fanfic

yes/no please pick one and review your answer to me.

Thanks to all those that stuck with this fan-fic and reviewed me until the end, you are great, see you all if I write another fan-fic. Goodbye thanks for everything. This does not apply to flame rising, the fuckwit.

Sorry my fic sucked and sorry that you were forced to read it. Dattebayo.


End file.
